You're My Future
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: been twenty years since Clare Edwards graduated from Degrassi. Fifteen since she last saw KC. Now a high-powered, well respected lawyer and writing novels in her spare time, thirty seven year old Clare is stuck in a loveless marriage...summary inside
1. Prologue

**You're My Future**

**Summary: It's been twenty years since Clare Edwards graduated from Degrassi. Fifteen since she last saw KC. Now a high-powered, well respected lawyer and writing novels in her spare time, thirty seven year old Clare is stuck in a loveless marriage with two kids that she adores, fourteen year old Savannah Kate and six year old Christian Michael. What happens when Clare travels back to Degrassi for her highschool reunion and is reunited with her ex-boyfriend and first love, KC Guthrie? What happens when she crosses a line she never wanted to?**

**Prologue**

Clare Edwards-Laurence sighed and looked through her review mirror at her two kids asleep in the backseat. Fourteen year old Savannah Kate and little six year old, Christian Michael and their pet dog, a Scottish Terrier that Chris had insisted on naming Cujo. The best things in her life really. There was nothing and noone that she loved more than them. They were everything to her, even though she and her husband, Nathan were having had been going on for a few years, really. It didn't seem that there was a time where she and Nathan _didn't _have problems. It was just like another piece of the puzzle that was their relationship. She honestly wished that she could wave a magical wand and fix her and Nathan's relationship even if it wasn't particularly what she wanted. She wished that she and Nathan could love eachother as they had when they'd first met almost twelve years ago, if not for themselves, then for their kids. Savannah and Christian deserved to have that in their life.

"Mommy?" Savannah ask in a soft huff, yawning and stretching her slender arms up above her head. She sounded much younger than her fourteen years and Clare's heart utterly _ached _at that. Her baby girl was growing up so fast and she'd soon be a woman. It seemed like just yesterday that she'd found out she was pregnant with her.

"Yes baby?" Clare uttered softly, locking eyes with her daughter through the rearview mirror.

"Are Uncle Declan, Aunt Holly J and Aunt Alli, Uncle Dave, and Uncle Connor gonna be at your reunion too?" Savannah asked her mother hopefully.

Clare laughed at that. It was sort of ironic how life worked out. Declan and Holly J Coyne had helped her out more than she'd ever thought possible. When she'd found out she was pregnant with Savannah shortly after going back to her home just outside of New York. Declan and Holly J were their next door neighbors, oddly enough. "Honey, you _know _that Declan and Holly J are gonna be there. And you heard me talking to Alli and Dave last night on the phone.

Savannah had the good graces to blush in embarrassment. Her wild tangle of sandy brown hair hung around her to the middle of her back, falling in her big blue-green eyes. Her hands move down to tug down her Supernatural shirt-the one that she'd inherited from her mother, so that it covered the smooth, pale skin of her flat stomach. "I kind of forgot." She murmured softly before saying , "Hopefully Caleb, Danielle, Michael, and Avery will be there too."

Clare grinned at her daughter in through the mirror and brushed her hair from her eyes as they stopped at a stoplight. "Why? You don't want to hang out with a bunch of grown ups?" She asked kind of playfully as she took in her surroundings. They were almost back to her hometown. They'd probably be there in about an hour now.

Her daughter smiled back and curled up into the seat resting her head on the window as she yawned. "Can we eat at "The Dot" for dinner tonight?" She asked with a pair of pleading eyes.

Her mother laughed as she began to drive again. We'll see. Perhaps Declan, Holly J, Dave, Connor, All, Caleb, Danielle, Micael, and Avery would like to join us there as well."

Savannah muttered her agreement and burrowed farther into her seat, closing her eyes. She was intent on getting a little more sleep before they arrived at their hotel and the had to go to the Degrassi Community School.

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter: Clare and the kids arrive at Degrassi, KC meets Clare's children and notices something suspicious about Savannah, talks and discoveries.**


	2. Chapter One

**You're My Future**

**A/N: So this would've been out earlier this week but I've been busy. My cousin's wedding is in July on the second and I had to go shopping for a dress(I got a really pretty summery one. My parents think it's reminiscent to the one the girl wore in Dirty Dancing. I also had to get shoes and clips for my hair and a small hand purse. **

**Chapter One**

Clare Edwards sighed as she grasped her young son's hand and stared up at her old school with trepidation written all over her pale, pretty face. The last time she was here had resulted in Savannah. Sure, she'd visited her hometown often. Mostly to see her parents and Darcy and her husband Peter and their adopted "daughter" Angel who was technically Peter's baby sister. Her friends lived near her. Connor and his wife Theresea about an hour or two away and Dave and Alli lived about an hour away so she was near them. So really, she didn't have much reason to visit the school at all and she'd taken advantage of that and had kept her distance. Especially with KC being the basketball coach and gym teacher there. But now here she was. Back fifteen years later for her highschool reunion. A reunion that she wouldn't even be going to if it hadn't been for Alli and Connor's insistence.

"Mommy?" Christian asked worriedly. A frown on his small face as he stared up at her with vivid blue eyes that shone out even through the thick, too long chocolate brown locks of hair that curled at the nape of his neck. "Mommy, are you alright?"

She smiled down at her son reassuringly and knelt down to his height, wrapping him in her arms. "Mommy's fine baby. It's just that...this place brings back alot of memories."

"Bad one's?" Her son asked innocently, voice soft and curious, eyes full of curiousity and questions.

Clare smiled at her youngest child and gently stroked his cheek with her small, slender fingers. "No darling. Not bad at all." She couldn't ever think of these memories running through her head as bad and she couldn't really regret them even though some of those memories broke her heart all over again. It had also given her something so wonderfully precious and perfect.

Savannah chewed her lip behind her mother as she stared at her turned back worriedly. She was old enough to know that the memories weren't all happy and that some were downright painful. When her mother had told Savannah that Nathan wasn't her biological father and that her birth father was someone she knew from her old school, she'd pratically had to beg her mother to tell her why he didn't know about her. Her mother had then told her what had happened when she had went to tell the man that she was pregnant. How she'd caught him with another woman. Knowing that made Savannah not even want to meet whoever this man was because in reality, all he was was a sperm donor. The fact that he could hurt her mother like that proved it.

"Clare-Bear?" A piercing voice squealed from behind them and Savannah winced and covered her small ears. Her eyes darted over to the woman who made the sound and she glared when she saw a bottle blonde standing there, smiling at her mother.

Clare turned around and pasted a fake smile on her face. She pulled her son and daughter closer to her and wrapped an arm around each of them. "Jenna, hi! I really didn't expect to see you here!" She said, trying her best to sound polite as she stared at the woman who had made her life a living hell during the second half of her freshman year of highschool.

Jenna had left Degrassi Community School shortly after the first term of sophmore year had began. Clare had pratically forgotten about her, that the blonde even existed.

Jenna Middleton shrugged nervously as she eyed the other woman. "Well...I wasn't going to but something told me that I should so...here I am." She said softly, fiddling with the ring on her finger.

The other woman's eyes softened a bit and she let go of her kids in favor of walking closer to Jenna. "You're married?" She asked, a small smile playing on the corners of her lips as she locked eyes with her.

The blonde grinned happily. "I'm engaged to a man that I met in Texas. He's amazing Clare-Bear. My life couldn't better."

Clare opened her mouth to reply until another voice butted in, interrupting.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the boyfriend stealer." Her best friend, Alli said, glaring at the blonde with her arms crossed over her chest. Alli's husband, Dave stood there with their daughter and son, Danielle and Michael.

Clare and Dave roll their eyes in unison at Alli's words and Dave moves forward to press a calming hand to his wife's shoulder. He then turns to thirteen year old Dani and fifteen year old Michael and smiles at the two of them. "How about you two, Savannah, and Christian go on inside the school? We'll all be there in a minute. We've got to talk."

Dani and Michael nod solemnly and walk over to Christian and Savannah, Danielle reaching down to hold Christian's hands as the foursome walked into the school to wait for their parents to finish their conversation.

Savannah walked in first, not really paying attention to where she was going as she talked to Michael. She ran straight into something solid and felt herself begin to back until someone wrapped their large, long fingered hand around her wrist. She looked up and her eyes locked with a pair of green, cat-like one's. A man about her mother's age smiled down at her with some concern written over his features.

"Hey." He said, flashing his teeth at her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and forced a smile back at him. There was something...odd about this man. She didn't think that it was anything _bad _really. Just..._odd. _

"I'm KC. KC Guthrie. I'm the gym coach here." He spoke up once more, unsure as to why he was telling her this. She just...she reminded him of someone. He just couldn't place who.

"I'm Savannah Edwards-Laurence." Savannah replied carefully as she heard footsteps come up to her. She heard a gasp of breath beside her and looked up to see the startled expression on her mother's face as she looked at the man infront of her.

"KC?" Clare whispered softly, locking eyes with him as she stood there, shaking slightly. "Oh my god."

"Clare." Was the only word that he spoke as he looked at his ex with wide eyes.


	3. Chapter Two

**You're My Future**

**A/N: BTW, when I picture Christian, I see him looking sort of like the little boy who played Sammy in the Supernatural episode, Something Wicked from Season One except for the eyes of course since the boy who played Sammy had more hazel green type of eyes.**

**Chapter Two**

KC's eyes trailed away from Clare, over to the two children on either side of her. Shock consumed him as he looked at the three of them, hardly able to believe what he was seeing even though it was right infront of him. Clare had kids. It was certainly the last thing he'd expected, though he didn't know why. Clare was an amazing girl-well, woman. One of the most wonderful people he'd ever been blessed enough to meet. She was sweet and kind and not to mention beautiful and she loved with her whole heart. It made sense that she'd find somebody to share her life with. Someone who made her happy. It made sense for her to be blessed with two beautiful children.

"You two know eachother?" Savannah asked, brows furrowing curiously as interest shone in her bright, blue-green eyes.

Clare's eyes widened as she turned her head to the side to look at her daughter. Her hands fluttered at her sides and she knew that she was acting nothing like the cool, calm, confident woman that she usually was when she was in the court room. She couldn't help it though. Her daughter's question had caught her off guard. Was it even possible that her little girl recognized KC for who he was? Could Savannah possibly realise that KC wasn't just a mere acquintance to her mother or even a friend like Connor, Dave, Alli, Holly J, and Declan were?

As if realising his mother's panic, Christian quickly grabbed his mother's hands with both of his as he stared at KC suspiciously with narrowed blue eyes.

Alli made a little sound behind them and Dave wrapped his wife in his arms supportively, even has his two kids looked at the adults as if wondering what the hell was going on. Watching the scene playing out infront of them was all sorts of heartbreaking. For Clare and KC to be reunited like this after not seeing eachother for almost fifteen years and for the secret that they shared, the one KC didn't know about to be standing right there, questioning them, looking so much like the two of them-it was too much.

KC smiled at the little girl-well, the teenager infront of him and replied with a nod, "Your mom and I were really good friends when we were in highschool together. I used to be friends with your mom's friends, Alli, Dave, and Connor, too."

Savannah frowned in thought and looked down at the floor for a moment before looking back up. "But-if you guys were so close, how come they've never mentioned you before?"

He looked over the girl's head at her mother with narrowed green eyes. She was trying hard not to meet his eyes, looking away guiltily for whatever reason as she hugged Christian closer to her. "I don't know. You'd have to ask your mom about that." He murmured softly as he looked down at Savannah, face becoming softer as the steely, hurt look left his face and eyes. He didn't know why but he felt a connection to the girl. As if he could tell her just about anything without judgement.

Clare could hardly breathe as she cleared her throat with a small, fake cough before she turned to face Alli. She smiled sincerly and sweetly at her best friend asked, "Alli, could you please take Savannah and Christian with you for a moment while I talk privately with KC?"

Alli nodded and reached out to take Christian into her arms. "Come on Chris, baby. Your mama needs to talk to that nice man for a moment." She cooed softly, letting her hand stroke his pale, blush pink cheek.

Savannah scowled at her aunt and stood her ground, putting her hands on her hips. Her eyes narrowed as she turned to face her mother and KC, her eyes still narrowed. She flipped back her thick, shaggy hair and stated stubbornly, "I'm not goin' anywhere!"

As if proving her point she moved to stand where the lockers were. Leaning back against them, she crossed her arms over her chest and raised a thin, delicate eyebrow.

"Fine." Clare snapped at her with a weary sigh, heels of her hands rubbing at her eyes tiredly. "Come on. Let's all go in a classroom somewhere and sit down for a moment so we can talk comfortably."

The three entered an empty classroom and KC shut the door, leaning against it in much the same way as Savannah had with the lockers.

"Okay Clare, I think I deserve an explanation of what's up." He stated as he took a step torward, looking straight at her.

A fierce, fiery look came into Clare's eyes as she looked at him. Her lips curled up into a snarl as she glared at him. "_Why _do you deserve to know **_anything?" _**She pratically screeched at him.

"You disappeared almost fifteen years ago and I haven't seen you or Alli, Dave, or Connor since! And then school reunion comes around and you come back! Not only that but you have kids!" He fired back angrily.

"What does it matter to you KC? You didn't want me! You still don't! I've known that since I caught you making out with that girl the day before I left town and never really came back again!" She yelled at him, voice ragged as she choked slightly on her tears.

Savannah gasped in horror at her mother's words and tried to hold back a sob by covering her mouth with both hands. A million thoughts were running through her head as the realization hit her hard. It couldn't be possible. It just couldn't be.

**To Be continued**


End file.
